


woo who [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Dead animals, Getting Together, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Very Minor, Werewolf Courting, Wooing, minor gore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles deseó poder decir que era la primera vez que se encontraba un animal muerto en la puerta de su casa. Realmente quería. Pero no era así.





	woo who [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [woo who](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672524) by [haleofStilesheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Stiles deseó poder decir que era la primera vez que se encontraba un animal muerto en la puerta de su casa. Realmente quería. Pero no era así.

Durante los últimos días, cinco seguidos para ser exactos, se había encontrado todas las clases de animales pequeños, y mullidos del bosque muerto y ensangrentados en su pórtico delantero. Iban desde ardillas, con sus colas peludas empapadas en sangre, pájaros, con sus plumas esparcidas alrededor del felpudo, hasta conejos, que aparentemente no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escaparse de quienquiera que fuera que se los dejaba en la fachada.

Al principio, pensó que era uno de los gatos de su vecina, una vieja de unas cuantas casas más allá que poseían un verdadero ejército de felinos que recientemente había adquirido dos cadetes más. Pero el cuarto día había salido de la casa para comprobar si habían recibido algún correo para encontrar un gran mapache con la garganta abierta, cuya sangre se filtraba hacia el felpudo que acababan de reemplazar.

No importaba lo feroces que fueran esos gatos, dudaba que pudieran hacer un daño tan espantoso. Y así, había comenzado a considerar a otros culpables que podrían haber estado dejando los animales muertos.

Había comenzado con un pájaro muerto, un sinsonte azul tendido en el escalón superior de su porche delantero. Stiles lo había encontrado mientras se iba a la escuela por la mañana, llevándole unos minutos de su mañana enterrar a la pobre cosa en el patio delantero antes de ir a la escuela. Se imaginó que simplemente se había muerto por cansancio, sin lesiones evidentes, salvo por unas cuantas plumas sueltas, y siguió adelante.

Al día siguiente había encontrado dos ardillas muertas, con marcas de garras profundas rasgando los lados, en el porche delantero. Había arrugado la nariz ante la espeluznante vista, corriendo hacia dentro para coger una bolsa de plástico y meterlas dentro antes de arrojarlos a otra tumba poco profunda al lado del sinsonte azul. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tener la sospechosa sospecha de que un gato era el responsable de las entregas gore.

Al día siguiente de las ardillas, encontró al conejo. Tenía la garganta abierta, el agujero del tamaño de la boca de un gato,rezumando sangre escarlata sobre el felpudo, arruinándolo absolutamente. Gimiendo y maldiciendo internamente a la loca de los gatos, Stiles se sujetó la nariz y limpió la escena, enterrando de nuevo a la pobre víctima y tirando el felpudo en su basura.

El mapache fue el siguiente, restregando la nueva alfombra de bienvenida que Stiles había comprado después de la última clase del día anterior. Stiles había llegado a una nueva conclusión: había una nueva amenaza sobrenatural en Beacon Hills y estaba matando a animales pobres e indefensos y arrojándolos en el porche de Stiles.

No lo sabía, pero era lo único factible en lo que podía pensar. Había contado su teoría a los demás, preguntándoles  para saber si alguien más había notado algo extraño últimamente. Nadie más lo había hecho.

Había ido a ver a Deaton a la clínica veterinaria para preguntarle si tenía alguna información sobre cualquier cosa extraña que pudiera suceder a alguno de los animales locales. Deaton había negado que estuviera ocurriendo nada inusual con cualquier animal, ni doméstico ni de otro tipo. Por una vez renuncio a cualquier respuesta críptica. Sin embargo, mencionó que la parvovirosis era más común de lo habitual ese año.

Después de hablar con Deaton, se dirigió a Chris Argent, calculando que el ex-cazador tendría información sobre cualquier acontecimiento sobrenatural sobre el que Deaton no supiera nada. Argent no sabía nada tampoco, complaciendo la naturaleza curiosa de Stiles y respondiendo pacientemente a sus extrañas inquisiciones con tanta paciencia como alguien que había sido despertado a las cuatro y media de la madrugada pudiera tener.

Después, se había ido a visitar a su padre a la estación, con la esperanza de que no les estuviera ocurriendo a ellos, aunque sólo sería suerte. El sheriff le dejó explorar los informes recientes de actividades extrañas o fuera de lo común, pero todo lo que encontró fueron informes sobre adolescentes sospechosos de robar en las tiendas locales. Tampoco había informes de rabia, que desechaba otra de las teorías de Stiles.

Y, por supuesto, había ido con la manada tan pronto como comenzó a sospechar que los animales muertos podían tener un origen más siniestro, que caer simplemente presa de algún gato mascota vagando por el vecindario. Nadie en la manada había notado nada malo, ninguna amenaza sobrenatural o animales muertos en cualquier puerta al azar.

Peter había hecho algunos comentarios un poco sarcásticos sobre que el  Día de San Valentín llegaría pronto, señalando que Stiles probablemente tenía un admirador secreto psicópata que pensaba que dejar animales muertos en su porche era el epítome del romance. Con la suerte de Stiles, era una posibilidad inquietantemente real, una que no descartaría.

Los otros betas habían explotado en carcajadas, incluso Boyd soltó una risita por el comentario, pero Stiles no se había divertido mucho. Rodando los ojos por esa observación. Stiles había notado que las puntas de las orejas de Derek estaban ardiendo de rojo brillante, una señal segura de que el alfa se sonrojaba por algo. Probablemente debido a la vergüenza de segunda mano, pensó Stiles.

Ahora, allí estaba él, de pie en su porche delantero con su pijama de Spiderman, mirando hacia abajo el pequeño regalo de ese día: un macho de doce puntas, acostado en el pasillo frente al porche, con un gran agujero en el pecho. Su corazón sangriento yacía en el porche a pocos centímetros de su pie desnudo, con una sola rosa roja colocada al lado.

Casi vomitó.

Stiles sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pijama y marcó el número de Derek, tanteando algunas veces mientras tecleaba los dígitos. Golpeaba con su pie el suelo mientras esperaba a que Derek cogiera el teléfono, esperando que el hombre lobo tuviera su teléfono con él, consciente de que a veces lo dejaba en el desván cuando iba a correr por la mañana.

—¿Hola? —Derek contestó un momento antes de que la llamada se hubiera ido al buzón de voz, con voz áspera y grave por el sueño. Stiles suspiró agradecido por el sonido de la voz de Derek, y el alivio le inundó.

—Hay otro —dijo Stiles con lástima, había un gemido en su voz mientras lamentaba su situación, apretando el teléfono con más fuerza. Con una mirada disgustada al cadáver del ciervo, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, desesperadamente mientras transmitía: —Amigo, es un ciervo esta vez. ¡Un jodido ciervo! Yo sólo... Creo que voy a ponerme enfermo... ¿Puedes venir y ayudarme a lidiar con esto? ¿Por favor? 

—Claro —respondió Derek con calma, con su tono tranquilo y apaciguador como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal frenético. Dado el estado de pánico de Stiles, la comparación no era tan lejana, de hecho, en realidad era bastante adecuada teniendo en cuenta la situación. Fue sacado de sus reflexiones cuando Derek soltó en un cansado, —Sólo dame un minuto. Estaré ahí pronto. 

—Gracias —,Stiles respiró aliviado, cerrando los ojos y pellizcando el puente de su nariz mientras escuchaba a Derek colgar. Temblando cuando accidentalmente hizo contacto visual con el ciervo muerto, Stiles se deslizó de nuevo adentro, infinitamente contento de que era sábado y no estaría faltando a la escuela debido a su teórico admirador psico secreto.

Esperó pacientemente junto a la ventana delantera de la cocina, sentado en el borde del mostrador junto al fregadero, balanceando las piernas por el costado del mostrador mientras se mordía las uñas rápidamente mientras esperaba a que Derek llegara allí. Estaba tan concentrado en mirar hacia la calle frente a la casa la llegada del Camaro de Derek, aún cansado de la horrible vista del porche, que casi saltó al suelo cuando oyó a su padre entrar en la cocina detrás de él y saludar —Buenos días, hijo. 

Resbalando y cayendo del borde del mostrador, Stiles grito de sorpresa y puro miedo visceral, durante una fracción de segundo aterrorizado de que quien quiera, o lo que sea, que había estado dejando los animales muertos y de alguna manera había entrado en la casa. Había estado viendo demasiadas películas de terror últimamente, y estaba haciendo paranoico. Bueno, más paranoico que de costumbre.

—Jesus, Joder! —Jadeó en shock, sujetando su pecho con una mano mientras su padre amortiguaba una risa divertida detrás de la palma de su mano, los hombros temblaban mientras veía a su hijo levantarse para ponerse en pie con las piernas temblorosas. Pasando una mano por el pelo, Stiles movió la cabeza para mirar a su padre, que seguía riéndose, diciéndole: —¡Un aviso la próxima vez! 

—No sabía que tenía que advertirte cuando entro en una habitación —se quejó su padre, cruzando la habitación para abrir uno de los armarios de madera sobre la encimera de linóleo, cogiendo una taza para su café de la mañana. Escondió visiblemente un bostezo mientras se acercaba a su vieja cafetera, una cafetera humeante de café cargado cortesía de Stiles, que apenas podía pasar dos días seguidos sin cafeína, sirviéndose una taza. Tomando un sorbo de su café negro, preguntó: —¿Así que hoy tenemos uno nuevo? 

Stiles simplemente asintió con la cabeza, frotándose con mano la cara, sin querer entrar en detalles particulares sobre la escena absolutamente encantadora en su césped delantero. Sólo pensar en ello era suficiente para que se sintiera un poco mareado. Suspirando, simplemente afirmó: —Sí. Derek viene a ayudarme a lidiar con eso. 

—¿Es por eso que está aparcando en el frente, como si estuviera aquí para recogerte para el baile? 

—¿Qué? —murmuró Stiles, girándose para mirar por la ventana de la cocina, y viendo el inconfundible Camaro de Derek estacionado en la parte delantera, con la legante y negra pintura brillando bajo el sol de la mañana. Sentado en el asiento del conductor, Derek estaba jugueteando con el volante, parecía como si se estuviera preparando para enfrentarse una tarea inconquistable.

Stiles pensó que el hombre lobo había visto el sangriento cuerpo del ciervo y estaba un poco horrorizado por el innecesario derramamiento de sangre. Sin embargo, por qué ver a un ciervo muerto tendría un efecto más grande en él que ver los cadáveres de las diversas criaturas sobrenaturales que mataron, Stiles no lo sabía.

Stiles se despidió de su padre y se dirigió a la puerta principal, saliendo al porche para saludar a Derek. Evitando cuidadosamente mirar al ungulado muerto, Stiles saludó a Derek, seguro de que estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre si eso era de alguna manera posible.

Derek salió del Camaro, rodeándolo para subir por el paseo delantero hasta llegar al venado muerto, entrando accidentalmente en un charco de sangre coagulada. Miró al ciervo con una expresión indescifrable, sin emoción alguna en su rostro, incluso con los ojos en blanco.

Después de un largo y doloroso momento silencioso, mirando ambos al cuerpo sin vida del ciervo asesinado, Derek levantó la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. —¿No te gusta? —preguntó con voz ronca.

¿Espera, que? ¿Derek le estaba preguntando seriamente si le gustaba el ciervo muerto que un loco había dejado en su puerta? ¿En serio? La voz de Stiles reveló su incredulidad mientras se quedaba boquiabierto—¡Por supuesto, no me gusta! ¡Es un ciervo muerto por el amor de Dios! ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría?! Quiero decir, la rosa y el corazón eran un toque agradable pero... ¡No es eso el punto! El punto es, no, no me gusta! ¡¿Estás loco?! 

—Podrías haber dicho que no te gustaba— gruñó Derek, cerrando las manos en puños a sus costados mientras miraba furiosamente a Stiles, con el ceño fruncido firmemente al igual que los labios. —No tenías que insultarme.

—¿Qué? —siguió Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Derek, y su mente corría a mil por hora mientras trataba de descifrar cómo había exactamente logrado ofender a Derek. Los ojos se movían entre Derek y el ciervo muerto, Stiles gimió, —¡¿Insultarte?! ¡¿Cómo demonios te insulté?! Simplemente no me gusta despertarme con animales muertos en mi porche! ¿Cómo demonios es insultante para ti? —se interrumpió, deteniéndose mientras se daba cuenta de ello. —Oh, Dios mío. Tú. Eres tú. 

Agachando la cabeza, y con las orejas ardiendo otra vez, Derek asintió silenciosamente y rascó la punta de su zapato contra la suciedad en el césped delantero, casi pateando al venado muerto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y siguió enfurruñado, frunciendo el ceño en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente al ciervo como si le hubiera hecho algo horrible.

Stiles rompió el incómodo silencio preguntando suavemente: —¿Pero por qué ...? 

—Se suponía que era romántico —,dijo Derek con un gruñido, y cada palabra sonaba como si le doliera más que la última, con un pliegue profundo entre sus cejas, y negándose a encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles ni siquiera un segundo. Pasando una mano por el pelo, Derek apretó los ojos y le acusó: —¡Pero vosotros, los humanos, sois raros! Hacéis cosas... —hizo una pausa de frustración como si estuviera luchando con la elección de palabras, y de repente gruñó— ¡diferentes! 

—¿Romántico? ¿Diferentes? —Stiles se repitió, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba averiguar qué demonios significaba lo que Derek decía. Su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo un momento más tarde, y cuando se dio cuenta de que era, chilló: —Espera, ¿has estado tratando de cortejarme? ¿Con animales muertos? 

—Sí —le espetó Derek, cruzando los brazos sobre su amplio pecho-. Las cejas todavía estaban juntas, él continuó, —¡Es cómo los hombres lobos se cortejan! Demuestra que podemos proveernos el uno al otro. Pueden llevárselo el uno del otro. 

—Oh, Dios mío, eres tan idiota—suspiró Stiles con cariño, haciendo rodar los ojos ante la completa estupidez de Derek. Se preparó con una respiración profunda antes de que pudiera pensar su siguiente movimiento, él caminó sobre el ciervo, apenas evitando entrar en un charco grande de sangre, envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y tirar de él para besarlo.

Derek tardó en responder, Stiles se quedó besando un par de labios rígidos e inmóviles hasta que lo hizo. Stiles estaba a punto de alejarse, preocupado de que de alguna manera hubiera malinterpretado las cosas, a pesar del hecho de que Derek había confirmado claramente que había estado cortejándolo, cuando Derek finalmente le devolvió el beso.

Desdoblando sus brazos, los deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Stiles para atraerlo un poco más cerca, moldeando sus cuerpos con un suave sonido de satisfacción en la parte posterior de su garganta. Stiles sonrió en el beso ante el afán de Derek, relajándose en los fuertes brazos del hombre lobo, confiando en que Derek lo sostendría.

Suavemente acariciando con sus dedos la nuca de Derek, Stiles profundizó en el beso un poco, barriendo con cuidado la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Derek, esperando que no se moviera demasiado rápido. Derek jadeo, apretando la cintura de Stiles mientras abría la boca para entrelazar la lengua contra la de Stiles, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de las manos, Stiles se apuró a enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Derek y realmente lo besó, se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio del césped a las seis de la mañana, besándose el uno al otro al lado del cuerpo sin vida de un ciervo. Retrocediendo un poco, apretando la frente contra la de Derek para hacerle saber que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, Stiles suspiró con cariño, murmurando: —Sabes, que los chocolates y las flores habrían funcionado bien. 

—Definitivamente anotado —Derek sonrió, moviéndose para otro profundo beso. Stiles rodó los ojos, pero aceptó el beso de todos modos, con los ojos cerrados mientras se derretía en los brazos de Derek aún más.

Con suerte, esta sería la última vez que encontraría un animal muerto en su puerta. Pero con Derek, no contendía el aliento.

FIN


End file.
